<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after hours by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980373">after hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:19:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He slow dances in the dark of their bedroom like a quiet mid summer night, skin blanketed by a veil of white moonlight and vermillion lips creased into a gorgeous smile.</p><p>He is home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>after hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phile/gifts">phile</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here it is, after almost six months of this monstrosity of what i call a fanfic, tada ！！Wasn't planning on publishing this but thanks you my beloved chi hai Xue who gave me tons of feedback and motivation to publish it, it is here. Enjoy reading ！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Oikawa wasn't one for fancy banquets. He knew it was preposterous considering the reputation he had built over the years with countless women and the student body, but he just couldn't help it. There was no satisfaction that flowed in his veins when he was forced to stand next to pretty girls and pretend he had an ounce of lust for them. He didn't. No, not a single one of them was Ushijima Wakatoshi.</p><p>Which, considering the high level of respect that the Japan National Team held for their volleyball captain, didn't seem to mean much now that their beloved captain was between Oikawa Tooru's pale thighs when they were throwing one hell of a feast just down the marble stairs.</p><p>Just two hours before, his pale thighs were perfectly clean and fresh, untouched. Now, they were being bruised to the point of overstimulation with Wakatoshi's long, calloused fingers.</p><p>It was nights like these, after a particularly well-fought match that only secured their respective teams their tickets to the 2021 Olympics, Oikawa lets himself slow dance in the storm of Ushijima. He's drowning out his insecurities and the insatiable itch his body procures when Wakatoshi grazes his teeth over his sensitive skin. </p><p>"Don't be so <em>dirty,</em> Toshi. I'm still a professional player like you," Oikawa whines, dragging his pretty manicured nails along Wakatoshi's sweetened bronze skin.</p><p>Wakatoshi didn't seem to mind — he didn't seem to care anytime Oikawa vandalizes his skin with his nails or pretty love marks, like he was just a statue made to be disrespected during their lovemaking. Gods, it sounded so ancient to use that word, but Oikawa couldn't think of anything else when Wakatoshi was nearing to absolutely obliterating him.</p><p>"You<em> poor</em> thing. Can't handle me?" Wakatoshi retorts, mock pity in his voice as he settled his chin on Oikawa's abdomen with the killer wicked smirk he'd offer to his opponents after dealing a service ace. It was kind of hard to take him seriously though, with saliva messily on his swollen cherry red lips as he parts from Oikawa's cock. </p><p>Oikawa puffs out his cheeks in retaliation, crossing his arms. Wakatoshi's lips only part to kiss Oikawa's, pressing his body forward. Love dances on his stomach and he feels the all ever familiar warmth of Wakatoshi lingering on him after the man has placed his ever sinful pair of lips to Oikawa's.</p><p>He feels like Romeo from Romeo and Juliet — a <em>sinner.</em> In bed with someone he was unworthy of, someone who deserved so much better than the messy tornado of sinful lust, scandals, and ever changing mind that was him. He wanted to give Ushijima so much more than he could offer, but <em>what?</em> He must be thinking too loud because Wakatoshi speaks.</p><p>"I don't need anything but you. Stop thinking too much," Wakatoshi grunts, looking up at Tooru through a veil of hooded eyes as he flicks his tongue over Oikawa's inner thigh. Tooru hates it how even with the number of years they've spent as sworn enemies, Wakatoshi can still read him like he has his deepest, darkest secrets written right on his skin. He sometimes thinks it might have been better if they had stayed sworn enemies even after high school, but the fate that would give makes his bones rattle.</p><p>He'd rather play on the same volleyball team than make enemy with someone who represented the national youth team.</p><p>"Toshi Toshi," Oikawa tuts like he's Wakatoshi's mother disciplining him. " — must you read my thoughts like I'm a volleyball game?" </p><p>"I'm not well knowledged in the arts of social interactions, but i think that you should refrain from making such jokes when i'm about to stick it in you." The man says like he's reporting for classroom attendance.</p><p>Oikawa gasps.</p><p>"<em>Ushiwaka,</em> don't be so dirty mouthed!"</p><p>Wakatoshi just smiles, placing a soft kiss on Oikawa's clavicle. He reaches for the condom packet on the hotel nightstand, tearing it apart with his teeth and rolling it on.</p><p>Oikawa smirks, spreading his legs just a <em>teeny</em> bit wider so Wakatoshi can get a good view. It must do the trick as it always does, because Tooru can see the way Wakatoshi's lips are pressed tightly together and his jaw is set. </p><p>"Enjoying the view, Wakatoshi?" The name sounds so sinful spilling past his glossy lips, and Wakatoshi makes a grunt. Oikawa smirks. </p><p>He isn't sure if it's the room temperature rising, or the fact that they're both sweaty from sinful activities, but Oikawa is <em>burning</em>. </p><p>After many attempts to get Ushijima in his bed, Oikawa can say he feels his chest bloom in accomplishment — not just because he's bedding one of the most sought after volleyball players in japan, but because he's in <em>love</em> with him. If someone were to say to Oikawa during his senior year at Aoba Johsai he would come to be engaged one of the best players in the prefecture, Oikawa would have totally kicked them upright. Now, it doesn't seem so bad to him.</p><p>He hisses when Wakatoshi enters, slowly but always as enticing. Ushijima doesn't say anything, just slides into it like he's used to. They hold their breathes for a bit, starry eyes looking at each other with glossy lips parted slightly.</p><p>"You can move, you know," Oikawa says, and Ushijima obliges, thrusting his hips forward. Oikawa lets out a rather embarrassingly, loud lewd noise. Ushijima, the cocky bastard that he was, smirks as he continues moving his hips at a more brutal pace.</p><p>But Oikawa was never one to never back down from a challenge if it meant Ushiwaka was his opponent, wraps his toned legs around Ushijima's hip bones as the man's pace grows more sloppy and impatient.</p><p>"How are you still so," Wakatoshi's hips slow down for a second and he gestures awkwardly to the cavern in between Oikawa's legs. Tooru laughs, grasping Wakatoshi's biceps harder as his eyelashes are dotted with soft tears. Wakatoshi looks breathtaking like this, all sweaty and his caramel eyes filled with so much adoration for Oikawa and Oikawa only, it physically hurts Oikawa's chest.</p><p>"What? you like the way your cock looks around my ass? Wakatoshi, I didn't take you to be so — <em>aah!</em> " Oikawa's voice cuts off when Wakatoshi lands a particularly hard thrust, never stopping to let Oikawa let words escape his glossy lips. Not that Oikawa minded. He liked it rough anyways. </p><p>They continue like this in serenity, slotting their swollen lips together until they're crimson red, pressing their naked canvases of bodies together to try to chase their own feverish moment of absolute euphoria. The hotel room is filled with nothing but their sweat, a blanket of comforting heat like a veil over them as they kiss and let out strangled moans of pleasure.</p><p>"Wanna hear you, Tooru," Wakatoshi breathes out, etching long, delicate lines of heated skin-to-skin contact across Oikawa's naked body. He trails his calloused hands all over Oikawa, making sure to touch the right places that could rile Tooru up in seconds. His hand stops over Oikawa's chest, hovering over his sternum. Then two fingers trace the left nipple as he twists. </p><p>The setter arches his body more, keening, spine curving beautifully in the moonlight shining through the slit of their window balcony's white curtains. </p><p>"Just like that," Oikawa breathes airily, eyes tracing Ushijima's as the man surges forward in a feverish kiss. He moans into the kiss, relinquishing all of his worries as presses his body against Ushijima's.</p><p>Oikawa's body is like a painters' canvas, except there's no scribble of paint anywhere. So Wakatoshi has taken it upon himself to paint Oikawa Tooru with the beautiful colors blooming with his emotions and feelings for the setter. And not once does he stutter to ever stop worshiping Oikawa's body like the temple it was — treasured, to be treated with utmost love, and it was all for him, Wakatoshi Ushijima. The thought almost makes him come undone right inside Oikawa. </p><p>"Mhm, my throat hurts Toshi," Oikawa pouts, devilish lips just shy of a teasing smirk.</p><p>Wakatoshi just thrusts his hips harder, and it works. Like it always does. Every time his hips snap harder against Oikawa's body, it elicits delightful sounds that Wakatoshi is so,<em> so</em> grateful that oikawa has reserved them just for him. Ushijima, close and unstable, chooses to move his hands from holding Oikawa's almost limp body and forces them to the petite, slim waist.</p><p>"I'm not weak, you can bruise them," and that's all the confirmation Wakatoshi needs to press the pads of his calloused hands onto the pelvic bone, entrancing them a beautiful canvas of blushing red. Tooru momentarily looks down, lets his pink tongue slide over his bottom lip to gloss it, and he smirks.</p><p>"Yeah, keep doing it like that, mhm. My Wakatoshi, always the best," He muses, letting his hand settle on Wakatoshi's cheek. Oikawa smiles, so, <em>so</em> beautiful at him, and Ushijima feels nothing but adoration for the man.</p><p>Tooru cocks a brow. "You like that, you dirty perv!" He lets out a cackle, but when he's just short of reaching absolute euphoria, the cackle sounds strained and breathy. </p><p>Though he doesn't say anything, the way Ushijima's hips snap <em>more and more,</em> is confirmation enough for Oikawa.</p><p>"You always do it best, <em>Ushiwaka! </em>" And then he's blacking out, body writhing as he drowns himself in his own euphoria, wrapping his legs tighter around Ushijima's hips, moans spilling from his lips as Ushijima comes undone too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     When they're done and Oikawa wakes up from his moment of drowsiness, Wakatoshi is asleep next to Oikawa. Oikawa giggles, using his fingers to brush out Wakatoshi's bangs that have stuck to his sweaty forehead after their rendezvous. Wakatoshi looks so serene like this, breathing softly and oikawa would be lying if he said the way wakatoshi's small freckles were illuminated in the soft light of their bedroom didn't make his chest swell with love and adoration for the man.</p><p>He decides to save the sappy quatrains for later, seeing as he still has Wakatoshi's come dripping down slowly between the insides of his thighs. He throws on the silk robe Ushijima had gifted to him two months ago. Oikawa then runs to the bathroom blushing, grabbing the nearest towel and wiping the come away.</p><p>He remembers to bring another towel for Wakatoshi too, setting it on their nightstand. Ushijima stirs from the bed, propping himself up by his elbows and stares at Oikawa as he reopens their balcony curtains.</p><p>"Stop staring at me like that!" Tooru snaps, booting Wakatoshi's legs over so he can crawl under the duvet and lay next to him.</p><p>Wakatoshi doesn't make any arguments, scooting over obediently so Oikawa can slide into his arms. Oikawa rests his head into Wakatoshi's pecs instead, loving the way they make him feel so small and<em> safe</em>. Their bed is an environment of faint tinges of earlier's dom perigon pink champagne and lovemaking still in the sheets, and surprisingly enough, Oikawa finds the scent comforting. </p><p>Wakatoshi smiles, a rare but truthful one, snaking his toned arm under the comfort of Oikawa's naked waist, skimming the horizons of every vein under the setter's skin. The reddish purple love marks are quite the addition on Oikawa Tooru, and Ushijima decides that he quite likes seeing them on his fiancé.</p><p>"Is it wrong for me to admire my fiancé?" Wakatoshi hums, dragging his fingers along the silk material that covered Oikawa's back. Oikawa doesn't bat an eyelash at all when he feels Ushijima slipping the material off.</p><p>Oikawa huffs. "No! But don't do it so shamelessly," he's not even finished with the word when Wakatoshi slides his tongue in between Tooru's pretty lips. Oikawa is so worn out he doesn't even bother to fight with the man, just letting him explore his mouth.</p><p>"There's nothing about loving you that could make me feel shameful." Wakatoshi says bluntly. Oikawa groans from his chest, swinging his legs over the bedside and sitting up. He makes sure to slide the silk back up so that Wakatoshi can't admire his back muscles because he knows the man has a habit of doing so.</p><p>"You are so shameless!" Oikawa gasps again when Wakatoshi sits up, placing his legs outside of Pikawa's and nuzzling his nose right into the junction between Oikawa's neck and collarbone. His fiancé smells of ripe summer fruits and the beach, and the familiar scent makes Oikawa feel cozy.</p><p>"Are you sure you're fine with all this?" Oikawa jokes, pointing to the mess he's made on Wakatoshi's biceps and the way his collarbones have been vandalized past the point of return with Oikawa's pearly white teeth.</p><p>Wakatoshi flushes, because he suddenly remembers it's not only the front of his body that's marked, but his back is embarrassingly etched with angry red lines from Oikawa's pretty manicured nails. Oikawa just puffs out a soft laugh, turning around so he smile ever so lovingly at Wakatoshi.</p><p>"Does it matter? They all know anyways," Wakatoshi says, running his fingers through Oikawa's messy locks. Oikawa doesn't respond, sitting there there pressed against the ace's expanse of marked skin and feeling his heartbeat in his eardrums. </p><p>"Oikawa, don't you have practice tomorrow?" the wing spiker yawns, scooting Oikawa over on the bed so he can stand up to stretch his long limbs. His arms are heaven sent, Oikawa thinks. They're not too long, not too short. They're perfectly carved like Adonis himself, every inch of his skin is fair and mesmerizing.</p><p>Not to mention, those arms deliver some of the nastiest serves Oikawa as ever seen in his fourteen years of playing volleyball. his chest is just as eye catching, with pert pink nipples that Tooru just absolutely <em>adores.</em> and for any limbs lower than his waist. . .</p><p>"You are staring," Wakatoshi says, stating the obvious as he towels off the dried come. Oikawa rolls his eyes, scooting to the right side edge of the bed so he can pull Ushijima closer to him, with the man's legs almost straddling his thighs. Ushijima discards the towel of come to the floor, so that he can serve full attention to Oikawa.</p><p>"Forgive me for staring, but maybe if you were not so pretty," he states bluntly, staring right into Ushijima's eyes. The man, one of little embarrassment and blush, actually<em> blushes. </em>Tooru's face softens up, showing nothing but sheer adoration for Ushijima.</p><p>"But you love me." His fiancé speaks. Oikawa smiles, leaning against Wakatoshi's toned chest. His chest muscles are chiseled from so many years of volleyball, and Oikawa would definitely be lying if he said they didn't make him flush a pretty pink color of embarrassment accompanied with pride for his fiancé.</p><p>"I guess I do, Toshi." he muses, pulling the man's body closer. He stares up at him, doe like eyes against a void of molten ichor. </p><p>"Now, show me how <em>much</em> you love me," he teases as he falls back onto the bed, taking the man down him as he slots their mouths together again for a feverish kiss. And Ushijima, one to never refuse his beloved, indulges his lover and slides his tongue against Oikawa's lips. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>